Secrets and Lies
by lovepeace.jonas
Summary: Miley and Nick get faced with a tough situation and Miley decides to run from it. Nick doesn't know why she's running, nobody knows. She's keeping a huge secret, but then again… so is everybody else. Better then summary! NILEY, JEMI, and... NELENA!
1. Introduction

**Secrets and Lies.**

**That's what this story is called. It's about Miley and Nick, how they get faced with a tough situation and Miley decides to run from it. Nick doesn't know why she's running, nobody knows. She's keeping a huge secret, but then again… so is everybody else. Better then summary!**

**The characters:**

**Miley: The good girl. She's not very popular in school but she does have a lot of money. She loves Nick, and her best friends Demi and Emily. She doesn't understand why Selena hates her so much, even before Nick. & when she finds herself in a tough situation, she decides to run from it. **

**Nick: The heartbreaker. The jerk. The most popular guy in school. Also rich! He plays almost every sport there is, and is very good at it. But when he breaks Selena's heart to be with the one who has his heart, Miley, what will he do when she runs from him… with a secret he won't know til he finds her.**

**Selena: Evil Bitch…and most popular girl in school, but ever since Nick started dating Miley, can she keep that status? She has one loyal friend, Taylor. But what happened to her and Demi and why does she hate Miley so much?**

**Demi: Daddy's little spoiled princess. Too bad she can ever see her parents. Sure, she's rich but she's also lonely. What happened to her and Selena? Her best friend since they were children. Also, are her and Joe meant to be?**

**Emily: Miley's best friend since they were kids. She loves Oliver more than anything.**

**Taylor: She felt bad for Selena, that's why she sticks around, even when Selena treats her like crap. After one fight, can she keeps Selena's secrets?**

**AND MORE!**

**COMING SOON!**

**Reviews on what you think?**

**Chapter 1 should be posted right after this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm coming up with a story right now, I had a dream of this happening to me and I thought it'd be a good NILEY story? Well, I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen after this chapter but I have some plans. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

_Miley's POV_

"Nick, are you still up?" I asked, sitting up from the grass in my backyard, my boyfriend of three months.

We met early June at a baseball game; he was team captain and the best player. Once, his eyes met mine after the game. He came right over and asked me for my number. A couple weeks later we we're on our first date, one month later we said 'I love you'. I don't if it was fate or whatever that brought us together, but I'm glad it did. I couldn't have imagined the summer before my senior year of high school to be any more perfect, all thanks to Nicholas Jerry Grey.

"Mhmm," he said sleepy.

"Well I have been thinking, school starts tomorrow, are things between us still going to be the same?" I asked, softly.

He sat right up too, "Miley, of course it is babe. Why would you say that?"

"Well because this kind of thing happens to everyone, like for example, Demi and your brother. They we're 'in love' for the summer and they broke up last night. I've heard of these summer flings happening all the time. The couples get bored of each other after school starts and don't even last a month into school. What won't happen to us right?"

Nick gently kissed my forehead and wrapped me in his arms. I loved it when he gave me hugs, I feel so safe from everything.

"NO. That's never going to happen to us Mi. I promise. How can you even compare us to Demi and Joe, that's an insult? I honestly don't know how they managed to stay together that long. I gave them a week, tops." He laughed his adorable laugh.

I smiled, "Yeah, I don't know about those two. I have a feeling their still going to hook-up every weekend." We both broke into laughter.

"Well, it's almost eleven. I better get home before mom throws a fit again. Come on, I'll walk you to your door." He said, getting up then helping me up. He started walking, but I didn't move one inch.

"Mi, are you coming?"

I shook my head.

He walked towards me and wrapped me in his arms again. I looked up at the California sky, it was beautiful tonight. I'm glad we don't live near the bigger cities. I love this quietness. I felt something kiss my neck; I then found his lips on mine. I kissed him back, wanting more of him.

"Whoa, not tonight Mi. We'll do it someday, just not now."

"I know," I sighed.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to my back door. I gave him one last kiss, whispered goodnight and walked into my house before he could do anything else. I took a shower and jumped in the bed to get a good night's rest before I start my senior year.

MILEY, GET UP!

Was the first words in my ear; I opened up my tired eyes to find my little sister Noah in my face.

"Noah, leave me alone."

"No, mom told me to come get you up. It's seven and school starts at eight. You wouldn't want to be late for your last first day of high school, would you?" and with that, she left.

I sat up and walked into my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth in a hurry, then went into my closet and changed into the outfit I picked out a week ago for my first day of school. I went back into my bathroom and brushed through my dark brown, curly, long hair and put on some light make-up. I went back into my bedroom to hear the sound on phone signaling a new text. 'Good morning beautiful. I love you.' It read, from nick. I instantly felt a smile on my face and I knew that this was going to be a great year. I replied back, grabbed my school bag and purse, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast with my family, which consisted of my parents, Billy Ray and Tish, my sisters Brandi and Noah, and my brother Jackson, Braison, and Trace.

I had a pretty big family and we are all so incredibly close in age and our bond. Trace is the oldest at 23, Jackson is 22, Brandi is 19, I'm 17, Braison is 15, and Noah is 13. My two older brothers have their own apartment a couple minutes away and go to college at UCLA. Brandi just graduated high school and moved to New York with her boyfriend to go to school there. So it's just me, brai, and Noah in the house. My mom's father was famous singer; he passed away a couple years after I was born. He left my mom everything. My father however, owns a record label in LA so he's barely ever home. So it's pretty much just me, my mom, noah, and braison home.

"Good morning hunny." Came from my mom, standing over the stove making pancakes.

"Mornin." I replied with a yawn. I walked over to the table where my sister & brother were already eating.

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

"Oh, he just left to work."

"Hurry up hunny, you have about five minutes to eat before demi picks you up." My mom said to me, still standing over the stove.

Demi Monroe is my best friend since we both got to high school. We live just right down the street from each other and she has a car along with a license, so she had been bringing me to school every day since sophomore year. That way we don't have to ride the bus.

Emily Truscott is my other best friend, we've been friends ever since we were little kids. I'm really glad her and Demi got along because we're all basically sisters. She happens to live in a different neighborhood then me and Demi though, which sucks, but she pretty much lives at my house so it's okay.

"Ok," my mom said turning around, "Let's go Noah, I'll drive you to school. Braison are you coming or riding the bus?" she asked my younger brother.

"I'll come just for today, I don't feel like riding the bus on the first day of my high school life." He said proudly.

My mom gave me my plate of pancakes and kissed my forehead, "Have a great day baby girl. I can't believe you're already a senior."

"Aw mom, don't worry. I'm always going to be your little Miley." I said, biting into my pancakes.

Noah grabbed our mom's arm and started dragging her towards to door; she was obviously excited for school.

After I heard the front door slam, I inhaled the pancakes and drank my glass of OJ in time to hear Demi's honk signaling she was here. I quickly got up and ran to get my bag and purse and walked out the front door ready to start my senior year.

"Hey girl!" I was greeted by my best friend's cheery voice as I got in her Black SUV and buckled up.

"Hey!" I replied back just as excited.

"Are you ready to rule the school?" I asked.

"I sure am! This is going to be the best year of our lives. I know it. We'll be the hottest girls in the school and go to all the hottest parties! I mean senior prom and oh yeah, homecoming! I just can't wait." She said, pulling out of my driveway and into the street.

We lived about ten minutes from the school. So we had lots of time to chat before we got to see our other friend, Emily who would also ride with us but she wanted to ride with her boyfriend Oliver today. We allowed it, only for today.

There used to be five of us, with Taylor and Selena.. well, me and Selena never really got along but I hung out with her for Demi's sake. I knew nothing about the girl other then her and Nick dated for a while before he met me. Last spring, something happened between Demi and Selena though. So we stopped talking to them. Demi never told me, I need to find that out soon. I just need to find a good time to talk about it.

"So where's Mr. Grey? Doesn't he live just right next door? I was ready to be disappointed if you wanted to ride with him to school instead of me." She said, giggling.

"Yeah, he lives just right there and has his own car and everything but I want to ride with you. I love you and your my best friend, I need this time with you just because we don't really get it during the day with us being around so many people. Plus, I'm not going to break our tradition." I said, smiling at her.

"Aw, I love you too and you're right, we never get to talk during the day. Well we talk but it always seems like there's someone else with us all the time, so it's not like we can tell each other private things."

"Exactly." I stated before busting out laughing, Demi joining me.

"I can't believe we are already having a heart to heart and the day is barely starting!" she said, pulling into the schools parking lot.

"Right, since when did we become so serious." I said, giggling. She pulled into a spot up front at was reserved for seniors.

Me and Demi walked in the school and were immediately greeted by Emily.

"Did you guys get your schedules yet?" Emily asked, giving us each a hug.

"Yup, last week." Answered Demi and with that we each pulled out our schedules hoping to have classes with each other. I looked at the other girls papers and turns out I all of my classes with them. I was glad about that, with them around maybe the year well fly and before I know it, I'll be on my way to college.

We all walked towards the office to get our lockers situated and just as we were nearing the office, I seen the most beautiful eyes in the world staring right back at me.

"Hey babe." He said, pulling me into a kiss.

"Nick," I said after his lips left mine, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too mi." I smiled at him and asked "So can I see your class schedule for the year?" He handed me his paper. We had five classes together out of the seven but I was fine with that, as long as I got to spend time with him.

I looked around and seen my friends already getting their lockers at Judy, our schools secretary's desk. Nick grabbed my hand and we went to where Demi and Emily were standing. The good thing about going to get lockers with your friends and bf is that you get to pick them out right next to each other. I was right in between Nick and Demi, my two favorite people. I had a feeling that this year was going to change my life.

…Little did she know that it was going to change her life, in the biggest ways possible?

**I know I kind of rushed the ending but I just wanted to write a little. The next chapter will be longer, promise. Now at my high school, the seniors only have four classes, if they are caught up in credits. But in the story I made them have seven, I don't know why but I just did. Anyway! More to come, maybe in the next couple chapters on why Selena and Demi don't get along. I know this is a NILEY story and this chapter barely had any NILEY in it..but I just wanted to introduce Miley first and everyone else involved in the story. I might make a POV of Nick in the next chapter just so you know what he's like and shizz. So I hope you enjoyed! Drama is soon to come! Review pleeeeeeeease. It'll make me very happy lol. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Blah. I don't really like this chapter, but I tried to make it pretty long. So enjoy. Review! I'll talk more at the end.**

Chapter 2:

_Nicks POV:_

Morning of the first day of school.

A very loud and annoying noise made me wake from my dreams; I quickly turned off my alarm clock and rolled over groaning. The first day of school already, I wasn't ready for it. I smiled thinking about my girlfriend Miley; I grabbed my phone and sent her a text before getting up to take a shower. I was glad that I was the only child left living with my parents. My older brother Kevin is 22 and just got married last summer and Joe is 19, he finally got his own apartment last month. So now I get the bathroom all to myself, and basically the whole wing of this house, while my parents got the other side. I threw on some clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Nicholas." My mother, Denise greeted.

"Good morning mom. Where's dad?" I asked, sitting down, biting into the toast on my plate.

"Oh you know your father; he has to be the first and last person in the office every day. He left about five minutes ago. Speaking of, I better get going also if I want to be on time for work. Good luck with your first day." She said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh yeah, I have a meeting that might run late so I'll be home about 7, if you guys can't wait to eat tell your father to just go ahead and eat out. See you later sweetie, I love you." She said before slamming the kitchen door shut.

"Yeah, love you too mom." I replied to nobody.

I gulfed down the last of my breakfast and walked out the front door to my car. I was just in time to see Demi, my older brothers on/off girlfriend's car, pull out of Miley's driveway. They we're too busy talking to notice him. He chuckled getting into his car and following them to the school.

I got out of my car and immediately spotted my friends David, Mitchell, Chad, and the rest of the guys sat out on a picnic table. Not to be big headed or anything but I did have a lot of friends, but that's what the perks of being captain of the basketball and baseball teams since I was a sophomore. I also ran for Cross Country, but that was just for fun and so I could have something to do in the fall.

I walked over there only to notice my ex-girlfriend, Selena standing there as well. I basically dumped her for Miley so I'm wasn't too sure how she was handling everything because I hasn't seen her all summer. I really didn't like Selena in a romantic way to start with, but he knew she really liked me so I gave it a shot, I just never felt anything there. We dated for a whole year. I hope she doesn't kill me I thought to myself, approaching everyone.

"Oh hey, nice to see you without your other half." David joked, the rest of them started laughing.

I smiled thinking of Miley, that's when Selena noticed me. I gave her my best sorry face but she just looked away, pretending I wasn't even there. Well that's not too bad, at least she didn't kill you, I thought to myself.

"So you coming to the big party at my house this weekend? We're just planning it now." Chad asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Sure. I wouldn't miss the annual back to school party now would I?" I said, hitting him in the arm.

"Alright. We are going to get so wasted bro, can't wait. We are finally seniors people, we run this school." Chad stated, saying that last sentence to the whole group.

The group around us started giving hi-fives and handshakes. I got up and looked over at Selena one last time before walking into the school to go get my locker situated; and also to find my amazing girlfriend that I missed terribly.

Just as I neared the front office, I seen her standing there with Demi and Emily. "Hey Babe" said, pulling her into a kiss before she could even reply.

"Nick" she said as soon as my lips left hers, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mi." I replied honestly. God did I miss her, I missed that beautiful face, that amazing voice, her soft lips, her banging body…

"So can I see your class schedule for the year?" she asked, interrupting my dirty thoughts. I handed her my class schedule and looked over at hers. We only had five classes together. I wish we would've had them all together. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself the rest of the day. I'm so costumed to being around her all the time.

I grabbed her hand and led the way into the office to Judy, our schools secretary's, desk to get our lockers. I picked out my spot right next to hers and we left to find them.

_Miley's POV:_

Nick grabbed my hand again and we followed Demi and Emily to our lockers.

"So, are you sure you're going to be able to manage without me for the first class this morning?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know. I think I might just need you to change all your classes so you can be with me all day." I replied winking.

He gave me his most beautiful smile ever and I swear I felt like I was going to melt. "I think I'm the luckiest person in this school to have such an amazing boyfriend."

"No babe, that's where you are wrong. In fact, I'm the luckiest person to have such a beautiful girlfriend like you." He replied. I leaned up and kissed him, I wanted to deepen the kiss but we we're in school. I pulled back breathlessly as I heard Demi cough awkwardly.

"If that's what I have to see every day then I think I better move. You two should get a room." She said, giggling. I started laughing along with Nick. Then the first bell rang, perfect.

I quickly opened up my locker and threw my school bag into it, taking out a note pad and some pens. Nick then grabbed my hand again, "I'll walk you to your class my lady." I giggled, feeling like a princess. I sure found my prince charming.

I was used to people staring at me, I'm pretty much friends with the entire school, but this was different. EVERYONE was literally staring at me and Nick as we walked, hand in hand, down the hallways.

"I'm guessing we are the schools couple?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess." I said shyly, giggling.

"Well, as long as it's you walking next to me, I'm okay with everyone looking but I hope the guys know, they can look at you but you are all mine." Nick replied, making me blush. We then came to my first hour classroom door.

"Here you are babe."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave you though Nicky." I said, sounding like a little girl who didn't want to leave her parents. He smiled and without warning, gave me kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss like I would never see him again.

"Ahem, Miley? The late bell is about to ring and I don't think you want detention on the first day of school because of kissing your boyfriend." I heard, Emily say laughing. I pulled away from Nick and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I know you will, but I better go get to my class also. I do not want to be late on the first day of school for my first class. Love you and see you in an hour." Nick said, walking away.

I walked into the classroom which was English. I loved this class because I loved to write poems and songs all the time. I went over to where Emily was sitting and sat down in the desk next to her. She smiled at me and went back into her conversation with the person that was next to her.

"Hey Miley, you look great. How was your summer?" I turned to my left and seen Liam, my ex-boyfriend from ninth grade.

"Hey! Thank you, so do you. My summer was actually pretty amazing, best one yet. How was yours?" I replied. Wow. No kidding, he did look good. He definitely got more hotter than three years ago.

"Mine was good. Worked all summer down at the pool as a lifeguard." He said smiling.

"Oh really? So did you save any lives?" I said, laughing.

"No but I did help someone learn how to swim." He replied also laughing.

"So we should," He started but got interrupted by our English teacher, Mrs. James.

"Good morning students. I'm Mrs. James. This is my first year teaching here and I'm sure that I'll love it. So for today, I'm giving you a little writing assignment but no need to worry, its not hard. I want you to tell me a little about yourselves. No, it doesn't have to be long but I want it at least a page and after this, I'll briefly discuss what we will be learning this year."

Blah, I thought. I was not really in the mood to work on the first day of school even though the assignment was pretty easy. I grabbed my notebook from my tote bag and opened it to the first page. I wrote the basic first; my name, age, birthday, and a little bit about my family and friends, but it only took up half a page. So I wrote about how much I love singing and writing songs. How I wanted to be an actress one day, as well as a famous singer. Still, that didn't fill the page. So I finally wrote about Nick. How amazing he is and how he treats me like a woman, like I'm wanted. He makes me feel so beautiful. I wrote how much I loved him and how I never wanted to lose him. I wrote until my hand hurt and when I was done, I had two pages done, not just one.

I looked up and everyone else must have already been done because it was pretty loud. Mrs. James was sitting at her desk over-looking some papers, which I guessed are probably her lesson plans. I turned towards Emily who was in a conversation with Demi and Debbie Bryan. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Liam.

"So about what I saying earlier…" Oh gosh, I totally forgot what he said earlier. Was it important? I couldn't even remember after thinking about Nick.

"Um yeah…" I carried on, hoping he would say more about it.

"Well I was just about to ask you something before Mrs. James came in" and he was cut off once again by Mrs. James,

"Okay class, everyone should be done with their papers. Just leave them where your sitting and I'll collect them after class. Now, what we will be learning this year…" I spaced out her words and when back to daydreaming about my very sexy boyfriend. I couldn't wait for him to come over tonight. We'll have the house to ourselves for at least an hour.

"Miley…Miley?" Emily said, snapping her fingers and snapping me back into reality.

"Oh yeah, what?" I said, quickly.

"Nothing, just the bell rang and you were starring ahead like a crazy person. You ready to get to the next class?" We got up and walked out the classroom towards our next class, which I had with Nick. Finally. I missed him!

Next class was math. I hated math, but our math teacher was fun. He always took us on trips if we were good and had good attendance. I walked in and I was once again the last person in the room because of my daydreaming last period. I looked around trying to find that curly head I loved, when I finally spotted it. He wasn't even paying me any attention, instead he was talking to Selena. She was running her hand up and down on his arm and was too close for my liking to him. I spotted Demi in the front row and the empty seat next to her. I sat down as soon as the late bell rang. Demi noticed me and smiled but knew something was up when I didn't return it. She looked around the room and spotted the problem. She shook her head and took out a paper to write me a note.

'Don't worry about it, you know she's just trying to make you jealous. So don't let her get to you. Nick loves you, everyone knows it. You know she's the one all over him. She can be a major bitch sometimes. Smile gorgeous. I fucking love you.' I laughed and smiled at her. She gave me her famous smile back. I turned my attention back to Mr. Harley, the math teacher and didn't look back once. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out the door to my next class.

I didn't have a class next hour, one of many perks of being a senior. Neither did Nick. So as soon as I ran out of Mr. Harley's classroom I ran into the nurse's station. The nurse is Brenda, whom I've come around to being friends with so when I 'don't feel good' (or want to get out of class) I come see her and she let's me sleep a whole class period. Usually.

"Nice to see you Miley, have a good summer?" Brenda greeted me as I walked in.

"It was great, thanks. How was yours?" I replied weakly.

"Oh Miley, it's only the first day. What has happened? Why do you want to skip this hour?" She asked, realizing something was wrong with me.

"Oh nothing, I just need a breather. Plus, I don't have a class this hour. May I please use the bed to sleep? Pretty please?" I begged.

"Alright. I'll wake you five minutes before next hour , but you have to tell me what happened. I know something is up with you missy." She said, smiling and opening the door to where the 'bedroom' in her office was. I liked Brenda, she was about 55 but I told her everything and she never judged me. She was like a grandma to me, since my real grandma was in Tennessee.

As soon as my body hit the bed, I was out.

_Nick's POV:_

She didn't look at me once during math, but maybe she was actually listening to Harley. She did say she wanted to do really well in math this year. I took a seat next to Chad, one of my best friends.

"Sup man, you excited for Friday? Only 3 more days!" he greeted me with eagerly.

"Yeah dude, I'm pumped." I said, still looking at Miley.

I was also confused about Selena, this morning she looked like she wanted nothing to do with me but then right before class started, she was all over me. That girl is crazy.

Before I know it the bell is ringing and I pack up my books into my bag, but before I could even get out of my seat Miley is gone.

"Where is she?" I asked Demi, worried.

Demi shrugged her shoulders and walked away from me.

What. The. Hell.

I tried to remember what her next class was but I couldn't. Wait, did she even have a class. It was killing me that I couldn't remember. I hope she's okay.

"Nick, seniors don't have class this hour. So, let's go get the court man! Work on our game. We've got to go to state this year and win, I know we can." Mitchell said, pulling me to the locker room.

Chad, Oliver, David, and the rest of the team. I got dressed in some trunks and a cut-off, ready to play some basketball, but I couldn't stop thinking about Miley.

_Miley's POV._

"Sweetie, the bell is going to ring in about ten minutes. You better wake up and freshen up a bit, and you still need to tell what's bothering you." Brenda said.

Ugh. If only I could stay sleeping forever.

"Okay, so I know I'm probably over reacting but that's what he does to me, he makes me go crazy. So, I'm dating his guy, Nick, and we are pretty serious, even though we started dating only in the beginning of the summer. Fast? I know. Anyway, I walked into class and him and his ex-girlfriend, aka the only girl who hates me, even before I started dating him, are all over each other. Like she's touching him and he's smiling at her. I know he loves me but I still can't get them out of my head. I don't know what to do or think. I'm just really stressed out but thanks again for letting me nap."

"Whoa, you talk really fast Miley." Brenda said, smiling.

I smiled at her. "I know, I just really needed to get that off my chest. Thanks for listening."

"Well, it looks as though this girl is jealous that your with her man, but don't be intimidated Miley, you're a bright young girl. I know this boy is lucky to have you. So don't mind her if you know that he loves you. Always follow your heart."

"Thanks Brenda, I honestly needed to hear that." I said as the bell rang, signaling the next class period.

"You better get going. Good Luck on the rest of the day." Brenda said as I walked out.

I walked out and wen to find Nick. I needed to make this right.

"Where were you last period?" I heard from a very familiar voice that sounded worried mixed with upset.

"Sorry Demi, I went to the nurse and took one of my famous naps." I said, still tired.

"Well could you have least told me or texted me. I've been looking for you all period. I've got news for you!" she said, worried.

"Well, spill… "

"So, me and Joe got back together." She said with her big smile.

"Oh Demi…" I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys. You guys belong together, so please stay together!"

"I know. We're trying. We'll always make it through though."

I smiled.

"Let's go to class…which is GYM. Great." I sighed.

"Yeah, let's get going… Em is probably wondering where we were. I told her I was going to look for you."

"Okay let's go. Then it's lunch right?" Maybe I can talk to Nick then. Alone.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we can leave for the hour? We can go back to my house and hang, since my parents are never home anyway."

"No, you and Em go ahead. I think I'm going to take a drive with Nick and talk. You alright with that?"

Demi looked disappointed but nodded her head. "Yeah, but can you stay over tonight? I would ask Joe but we just got together and I don't want to move to fast like last time. My parents are going to be gone for a month."

Crap, I had plans with Nick tonight, but I couldn't just leave her so I agreed.

We then walked into the locker room and go changed into our gym clothes.

"Finally, I've been wondering where you two have been." Came from Emily, already ready for class.

"Yeah, sorry. I was taking my nap in the nurse's room. I'll tell you more about it tonight. Which, we'll be staying with Demi tonight, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love too! I'll have Oliver drop me off around 5."

Demi and I nodded.

I loved having a girls night, it took me back to the days where everything was simple and we were just little junior high girls, now I only have a year left of high school. Whoa.

Gym was pretty boring, all we did was play volleyball. Which I happen to love playing.

So when Mrs. Carlson said we can change, I ran to the locker room to shower because I was pretty sweaty.

"Miley, you honestly should try out for Volleyball next week. I think you can make the team."

"Thanks Em, I honestly think I will." I smiled.

After quickly getting dressed and saying goodbye to my girls, I ran out to look for my gorgeous boyfriend. I found him at his locker and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey you, can we go for a drive?"

He turned around and tried to kiss me but I turned so it was on my check. I seen hurt and confusion in his eyes but just took his arm and walked to his truck.

**Yes, I know it's terrible, sorry about that. I tried to make it long, which it is because it's almost 4,000 words. I know it was kind of a filler but don't worry, the drama should be coming in the next chapters. I know exactly how I'm going to do this story and am already writing the next chapter. Sorry about the lack of Niley in this, but don't worry, it's going to get there. Some M rated chapters are coming up soon! Maybe next chapter? Anyway, my summer just started and I'll be a freshmen next year. I'm pretty nervous but I still have the whole summer to worry about that. So since I am doing nothing, I will be updating every day or every other day. Please Review! Hope you summer is going great! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Caution: Hot Niley scene. Rated M for a reason! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 3:

_Nick's POV_

Wait, did she just miss my kiss? I'm confused. Did I do something wrong? I thought to myself, thinking about on what I did today, and I couldn't come up with anything. She lead me to my truck, I went over and opened her door before jumping into the driver side.

I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I decided to drive to the park and talk about it there, which is where we always have our talks. The ride there was very awkward and uncomfortable… it was also very silent. I keep looking at Miley, but I couldn't see her face, she kept her face towards the window.

I pulled up to the park and she got out before I could shut the car off. She walked over to the swings, took off her shoes and started swinging. Before sighing loudly, I got shut off my truck and walked over to the swings and since she wasn't facing me I walked behind her and pushed her so she went up high. I could tell she was pretty startled but I heard her laugh her adorable laugh that I love.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked, sitting on the swing next to her.

She sighed. "I over –reacted and I'm sorry, I guess I've just been stressed about starting school and keeping my grades up so that NYU will except me next fall. (**Brandi lives in New York, so what's why I chose NYU**) and I'm also scared to lose you." She said the last part softly.

I shot my head up and looked at her. "Oh Miley, you are never going to lose me. Okay? Never."

"I know, I just seen something that got me pretty upset, and I'm sorry if it makes me look clingy, but I didn't like the way you and Selena were talking with each other, you guys were pretty much all over each other. I know you two dated for two years so I just had a moment where you might still love her and would leave me any day for her." She finished with a tear falling from her face.

I quickly got up and pulled her up and into my arms. I put my lips against her soft lips and kissed her passionately. Thank god we were the only ones in the park.

"I'm sorry, but honestly Mi, she came up to me. I love YOU, not her. I guess I didn't realize and I'm so sorry. " I kissed her again. "I never want to lose you, I love you Mi."

"I forgive you… " she said, inches away from my lips. Then she took off running as I was going to close the gap. It surprised me but then I took off running. "You're going to pay for that Stuwart." I yelled.

_Miley's POV_

"Look at her, I told you they would make up. Hell, they probably had hot make-up sex in his truck outside the school." Demi smirked, walked towards me and Nick with Emily in tow.

"DEMI!" I exclaimed. Her and Emily laughed, and even Nick chuckled.

"What can I say, I have a beautiful girlfriend… how can I not keep away from her." Nick stated, winking at me. I blushed like a crazy person at his flirting.

"Well anyway, sorry lover boy… but we have to take our friend to class. The bell just rang like two minutes ago! You guys took forever, I was starting to think you kidnapped her!" Came from a joking Emily.

Nick surprising me by pulling me into a kiss before turning around to leave without saying goodbye because I know he hates saying it.

"Okay, soooo? Did you guys make up? What happened? TELL US EVERYTHING!" Demi exclaimed as she pulled me towards class, which was Science.. Great.

"Well, yeah, obviously we made up. He apologized and yeah, I just told him everything I was thinking."

"Well, please don't forget that your mine tonight!"

"I won't! But, I want to spend at least a couple hours with him, so I'll be at your house around 6."

Demi made a pouting face. "Emily won't be there til 6 too… what am I going to do all alone?"

"Oh please, like you're not gonna call Joe over so you two can have hot make-up sex but please, can you at least wash the sheets when you two are done. Ick!" I said, making the three of us laugh.

"Demi, I'll make it up to you. I'll cook diner tonight! Since you and Miley can't cook to save your lives."

Demi laughed and nodded her head.

Science, we did nothing but talk about what we we're going to learn throughout the year. Boring!

My next class was Spanish and even more better, it was with Nick. As the bell rang, I jumped up and went to my locker. I through my science book in and exchanged it for a notebook. Just as I was about to close my locker, two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Nick, not in school, do you want to get detention?" I asked, turning around.

"Baby, for kissing you I'll go to hell." He winked.

"Well lets go to class, you have me til 6 tonight." I winked back.

I grabbed my hand and walked me to our class.

Spanish wasn't my favorite subject but I did love our teacher, she was young and actually pretty cool.

Finally, it was time for my last class of the day: History. I like history and was pretty happy it was going by pretty fast because I couldn't wait to spend alone time with my boyfriend.

Finally the final bell rang and me, Nick, Demi, and Emily walked out and went to our lockers.

Nick's football buddies all came so I turned to Demi and Emily. "So six o'clock I'll be there. What are you planning on cooking Em? I really LOVE your lasagna."

"I'm not sure yet, well see what Demi keeps in her house. With just her home all the time she probably just has frozen dinners and junk food." Emily stated with a laugh. Demi shined her big smile knowing Emily was right.

"I'll have Jill go get groceries when I get home, in which I should be doing right now. Call me when you guys are outside and I'll open the gates. Love you bitches!" Demi said while walking away to the doors.

"Well you ready to go babe." Oliver said walking up to Emily.

"Yes," she replied, "So, I'll see you at six. Love you!" she said, turning to me.

"Love you too!" I shouted to her down the hallway.

I turned to Nick but he was still in an energetic conversation with just about the whole football team and some of those annoying cheerleaders that I couldn't stand sometimes. Then I heard the most annoying laugh, of course Selena is with them, I forget she is the captain of those annoying cheerleaders. I tapped on my boyfriend's shoulder and he turned around.

"Can we leave now, you know you only get me until six."

"Yeah babe, sorry." He said kissing my forehead. "Alright, I'm leaving guys. See ya!" he said to the group.

"Nick, what the hell man, we're going down the café to hang for a couple hours, we do this before every school year!" One of the big football players said.

"Well I've got stuff to do, Sorry guys!" He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the door.

"He's whipped." Someone yelled, and they all started laughing. Nick smiled at me and I smiled back.

I turned back one last time before we walked out and seen Selena glaring at me with an evil smirk. I smiled, she needed it.

"So, where are we going to go? You hungry?" He asked, opening my door to his truck.

"No, I'm saving my stomach for the dinner Emily is cooking for us later." I said as he got in the driver side.

"Okay, so where to?"

"My house."

"Alright."

"So Nicky, how was the first day of school?" I said, my voice all high-pitched.

He gave his little adorable laugh that I loved so much. I also started giggling.

"It was good. I spent it with my amazing girlfriend." I said, rubbing my leg.

I gulped. Butterflies entered my stomach and I already felt the smile forming on my face. The things he does to me.

"Oh yeah? Well I hope she doesn't catch us."

With that I crawled over and started kissing his neck, rubbing my hands under his shirt.

He smirked, wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer. His hand found my ass and he squeezed it, I giggled.

"Pull over Nicky." I whispered seductively.

"I don't have to, we're at your house." He said smiling, he punched in the gate code and drove up to my house.

He got out and I got out on the same side. I grabbed his hand and lead him to my side door that leads to my room.

As soon as we entered my room, I got pushed down on the bed.

"Somebody is a little feisty today." I said smirking.

"You're so beautiful Miley, I don't know how I kept my hands off you all day."

He got on top of me and started kissing me passionately. He slid his tongue across, wanting to enter. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. He pulled away for air and took off his shirt. I stared at my boyfriend's perfect abs. He smirked, noticing me staring. I then took my shirt off, so that I was in just my tank top.

He came back down and started kissing my neck all the way down to my chest. With his hands he slowly pulled my tank top off so I was left in my bra. I then un-hooked my bra so that i was naked on my torso.

"Miley, you are so beautiful."

"You said that already."

"I meant it baby."

He pulled me into kiss and I felt him grab my breast. He moved his hands all over my body, I wanted him.

I wanted to go to the next level with him, I wanted him so bad.

I broke his kiss and started un-buckling his belt on his pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" He asked.

"I'm sure Nick, I want you."

He kissed me again, while pulling off his pants. He tugged on my jeans and I lifted up as he then pulled off my jeans.

I broke the kiss to push him off me and get on top of him, straddling him.

I pulled off my underwear so that I was naked, and I bent down to kiss his chest to his neck to his lips. I felt him hard against my leg and started smiling. I tugged down on his trunks and broke the kiss.

"Are you sure baby? We can always wait."

"Yes, I'm positive."

Then I positioned myself so I could enter him. As I did, I moaned, he felt so good. I started to go faster as I threw my head up in pleasure. I bit down on my lip as I rode him, he grabbed my waist and deepened himself.

"Oh my god Miley!" I heard him yell.

I moaned even louder remembering nobody was home. I quickened my pace, God, he felt so good! I looked down at him and he locked eyes with me, I seen the love and I smiled. He pulled me under him in one quick motion so that he was on top.

"Niiiiiick…" I moaned, getting closer to my orgasm.

With one last thrust we both went over the edge. Nick fell on top of me and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Your amazing." He said, after a minute of quietness. He got off me and pulled us under the blankets, both still naked.

"So are you Nick, I love you." I murmured before falling asleep in his arms.

"MILEY! We're home! Are you here? We seen Nick's truck out front."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was snuggled up to a naked Nick. Then I remembered our earlier events, I quickly sat up and looked at the time. It was 5:24 PM. We've been asleep for about an hour but it felt like a lifetime. I ran to my closet and slipped on some clothes.

"Nick, GET UP! My mom is home, she'll be coming up here if we don't get down there."

He sighed before getting out of bed, he quickly threw on his boxers, pants, and jeans. I threw him his socks and shoes.

I tried to get the bedding off my bed so I can wash it before I went to Demi's then I felt him grab me from my waist.

"Miley, I love you so much beautiful. That was amazing." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you too baby, now let's get downstairs, I've got to tell my mom I'm going over to Demi's house." I said, turning around to give him a kiss. I then grabbed his hand and walked downstairs to find my mom.

"MOM!"

"In the kitchen!"

We walked into the kitchen where my mom was getting dinner ready.

"There you are," she said smiling at me, "Hello Nick. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I was actually coming to tell you that I'm going to stay at Demi's tonight. Her parents are gone and she doesn't like staying home alone. Emily is cooking us dinner and Demi will drive us to school in the morning."

"Oh, okay then. That's fine with me, just make sure you get to school on time tomorrow."

"Will do, Bye mom. I love you."

"Goodbye Tish."

"Alright, Goodbye Nicholas. I love you Miley."

I heard my mom yell before I closed the front door. Since Demi lived just right across the street, I decided just to walk there.

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, I'll walk. It's just right down the street."

"Well let me drive my truck home and walk you then?"

"You really are the sweetest."

We jumped in his truck and pulled out of my driveway and into his. He didn't have a gate code like my house, so it was a lot faster. He parked his truck and ran over to my side to open my door. He was a rare gentleman and I was so lucky to call him mine.

"So, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah… I'm fine. This afternoon was great. I know it wasn't both our first times but honestly, it was the best I had. You are simply amazing Nick." I said, grinning at him. I knew he wasn't a virgin, neither was I, but I also knew that I've only had sex with two other guys and he's probably had tons of girls.

"Miley, you were perfect." He said, returning the smile.

He wrapped his hand in mine and we started walking towards Demi's house. We walked in comfortable silence all the way there and soon we were at her gates. I texted her to tell her I was there so she could let me in.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Mhm… I'll miss you." I said, kissing him before he could say anything. I pulled away just as Demi's gates opened and walked in. We both hate goodbyes so we never say it.

_Nick's POV_

The gates to Demi's house closed as I watched my girlfriend go inside her best friend's house. I turned around and starting walking back to my house.

Miley was amazing, I honestly can't believe how lucky I am to even date her. I'm sure she was the one, and not just because she's great in bed, it's the way I feel around here. I know I'm only 17 years old but I think she's the one. I've been with many pretty girls, but none of them even came close to how I felt with Miley.

I was approaching my house when I saw the girl in the drive-way.

What was Selena doing here?

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I just had too! So um, that was my first sex scene so sorry if it sucked. Sorry for taking like a couple weeks off, I was busy. I already know what I'm doing with this story, so I should be updating more often. Probably every other day. Thanks so much to the people who have this as your favorite story or story alert, but I would also like it if you guys REVIEWED? Nonetheless, I'm going to keep updating because I love writing, but I would love to see reviews! Anyway, how was everybody 4****th**** of July? Mine was amazing! So, yeah, please review. Tell me what you think! **HiH


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Selena's POV_

I saw him walk _her_ to Demi's and come back with that goofy, but adorable grin. He didn't even notice me until he got to the drive-way. He stopped dead in his tracks, I smirked. This was going to fun. After I tell him my news tonight, he'll have to take me back.

"Hello Nick, surprised?" I smiled. He then starting walking towards me. Good boy.

"Hey Selena, what are you doing here?" He said rudely.

"Well Nicholas, I've got some news for you. It's good and bad at the same time. So, can we go to your bedroom or something?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Um… Sure." He said, turning towards the door. He led me to his bedroom; I sat down on the bed as he shut the door. He stood near his dresser.

"So, what is it Selena? I've got plans with the boys in 20 minutes."

"Oh, it shouldn't take that long. I just thought you'd like to know that you're going to be a father." I said, without hesitation. I wasn't really pregnant; obviously, I've been on birth control since I was 15. It was my plan to get Nick back and sent Miley back to where she belongs, the bottom of our schools food chain. Of course at some point, I'm going to have a fake miscarriage but I'll be so broken Nick will have to stick around. Perfect. I look at Nick who was in shock. He came and sat on the other side of the bed, his head in his hands. I smirked before putting on my sad face.

"Nickyyyy… please say something. I'm scared." I said with a fake sob at the end.

"Selena, how? When? Are you even sure? Did you even go to the doctors?" He asked, getting up, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Nick. I went to the doctor today, but I've known since last week but I needed to be sure and that's why I came to tell you. I'm about 8 weeks."

"8 weeks? We didn't…." He shot up at me, remembering the night he cheated on me with Miley.

"Yes Nick, that night. When our families took our annual trip to the beach during Fourth of July weekend, the night you cheated on Miley with me."

"Oh God, Miley! Selena we can't tell anybody. I love Miley. This can't be happening!"

I pulled him back on the bed and starting rubbing his back.

"Shh… it's going to be okay. I won't tell anybody baby, but please don't leave me to do this all by myself. I can't bring myself to abort the baby because I think I'm already attached. I'm not scared like most girls, I'm excited. I know you're probably freaking out but it's best if you don't because then people will start asking you what's wrong and we don't want anybody to know just yet. So, Nicky, what are we going to do? I honestly think you should break up with Miley because we need to become a family for this baby Nick. I don't want a broken family." I said, wrapping my arms across his waist.

"No. I can't do that to her Sel. I'll help you but I don't know if we can be together. I'm sorry."

"Nick, I don't want a broken family for our child. Break up with her and come to me, we can keep our relationship private until I start showing, which the doctor told me should be around October, but I don't think I'll start showing until Christmastime. Please Nicky, I need you more than ever. We were together for two years and you've been with her for only a couple months." I begged, rubbing his neck. I know I sounded desperate but I loved Nick, and I couldn't let Miley have him. She always ruined everything of mine.

"Sel, I can't promise you nothing but I will try okay?" He said, turning around looking me in the eye. I couldn't resist, I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. I felt him kiss me back and I smiled into it. I had him right where I wanted him. After a couple minutes, I pulled him down on the bed and climbed on top of him and pulled off his shirt. He was freaking gorgeous. I leaned down and started sucking on his neck so I could leave him with a mark that Miley would have to see. His phone started ringing before a mark could be made however, and he pulled me off him and jumped up to get it.

"Hello?" He said, before going into his bathroom. I got off his bed and went to his mirror, where a picture of him and Miley were hanging. She looked so innocent, but I knew the real side of her.

"Selena, the boys are outside waiting for me. I'm going so I guess I'll talk to you later, about this whole deal?" Nick said, walking back into his bedroom. He threw on a shirt from his closet and went to his door. "You coming?"

I sighed, looking back at the picture. "Yeah."

"So, how did you come? Need us to drop you off or something?"

"I walked, and no, it's fine Nick, I only live a couple blocks down. I think I need the fresh air."

"Alright. We'll I'll see you around?" He said before giving me an awkward hug. We were at his front door now and I could hear one of the boy's truck honk, signaling him to hurry up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled away to give him a kiss on the cheek before opening the door.

"Bye Nick." I said, with a smile.

'Bye Sel." I heard him say as he walked over to the truck full of energetic teenage boys.

I started towards my house. I can't believe it worked; I actually stole Nick from that evil bitch Miley. I smirked; this was going to be fun.

_Miley's POV_

I walked up to Demi's house and walked in her house. They keep the front door unlocked since they have the gates up front.

"Hello! I'm here! DEMI! … DEMI!" I yelled. No answer, that was weird. Usually she comes popping out of nowhere since she already knows it's me because she opens the gates for me.

"Hello Miley, Miss Demi is upstairs in her bedroom, she told me earlier she was expecting you so I opened the gates for you." Came from Jill, who was cleaning the living room.

"Okay, Thank you." I said politely.

"I am leaving now. I went shopping and there are lots of food to cook, I would have prepared a meal for you girls but Demi said Emily was cooking. So have fun, call me if anything. Goodnight Miss Miley." She said before walking out the front door. I liked Jill; she was pretty much Demi's mother since her own wasn't around much. I made my way up to Demi's bedroom when I heard some strange sounds, coming from two people. I got to her door and opened it without knocking, which at the sight I seen, I wish I did.

Demi was on top of Joe, both completely naked and startled at my entrance.

"Sorry!" I yelled, before quickly shutting the door.

I heard them breaking something, probably to find some clothes, before I walked back downstairs to wait. I went into the kitchen and sat at the bar; I pulled out my phone and decided to text Emily.

_Where are u? Something funny just happened! Hurry please; I've got lots to tell you!_

I put down my phone only to hear it go off; Emily was a fast texter so I already knew it was her.

_I'm at the gates, open bitch!_

I rolled my eyes, she was so nice. I went to the hall where the button to open the gates were located. Minutes later I heard the front door slam.

"Hunny I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back.

Emily walked in, looking cheerful.

"So what's up? Where's Demi?"

"Oh, she's in her bedroom; probably still having sex with Joseph. Yeah, I totally walked in on them, it was embarrassing."

Right on cue, in came a flustered looking Joe with Demi in tow behind him.

"Hello, it's nice to finally see you with clothes on." I smirked at the two of them.

Joe's face got red and Demi have me the look.

"Good thing you got here first Miley" Emily laughed.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with my favorite girls but I'm going to go…" said Joe.

He went up and kissed Demi's forehead and gave her a hug before waving goodbye to me and Emily, which we returned.

"OMG, MILEY!" Demi squealed at me as we heard the front door shut.

"Demi! I'm so sorry, I did not mean to walk in on you guys, but you did tell us to come by at 6. I though you guys would've made up before then. You guys did have 3 hours!" I laughed, along with Emily. Demi turned a bright red when it hit me.

"Demi, you guys really had sex for 3 hours straight?" I asked surprisingly. Emily shot her head towards Demi, who turned even brighter red if that was even possible.

"Uh… well, we missed each other and I honestly didn't think we were going for that long when you walked in, I thought you were early until I turned on my phone."

"Oh God, I didn't think that was possible." Emily said with a chuckle, that earned a laugh from me and Demi.

"No…. We didn't…. go… the whole time… we took like…. Little breaks and talked… then we couldn't keep our hands… off each other…" Demi said, still laughing.

"OMG!" I shrieked.

"What?" Came from both my best friends at the same time.

"I forgot to tell you guys, I guess the Demi and Joe thing took it off my mind, but guess what?" I said, smiling thinking about the special time me and Nick had.

"Tell us!" Emily basically shouted, she had no patience at all.

"Me and Nick made love today. It was amazing, and he was great. If it's possible, I think I love him even more!"

"Finally! I actually thought you two would save it for your honeymoon or something, I mean both of you guys aren't virgins but still, you two are different with each other, like anybody you guys dated before no longer matters because you guys found each other."

"That was deep Emily, but really Miley… I want details! When? Where? Please don't tell me it was in his truck?" Demi squeaked.

"Thanks Em, and Demi, I was getting to the details before Emily cut me off. Anyway, no it was not in his truck. Please, only sluts have sex in cars. We were at my house, nobody was home and we were in a very heated make-out session. One thing led to another and we were both naked, so we did it. It happened fast but it lasted for forever. He is amazing!" I said, smiling at the moment replaying in my head.

"Hold up! Miley, you said you guys did it at your house?"

"Finally, I actually thought you two would wait until your married or something." Said Emily, who started looking through Demi's kitchen. Demi turned to me and smirked, I knew she was thinking dirty thoughts, only Demi.

"Demi, whatever is in your mind, leave it there." I said to her before she could ask me anything.

"So, I get to plan the wedding." Emily said, turning on the stove.

"Oooo… Then I get to plan the bachelorette party!" Demi squealed excitedly. I shook my head at the both of them, I know I'll marry Nick, but not for another ten years or so.

The movie we were watching finally ended and I sat up in the bed that could fit about ten people. Emily was in the middle, with Demi on the far side. I knew now was a good time to ask Demi about the Selena thing but I was scared she might get upset or angry, but as her best friend I needed to know. We never kept secrets from each other.

"Demi, what happened betwee you and Selena?" I asked, looking down into my lap. I felt Emily sit up too, then Demi sigh and do the same.

"well, I guess I should probably tell you guys, but I just didn't think you guys wanted to know because I didn't think you guys would agree with my decision but it's done, so here's the story. In February, Selena and I had a talk, it was about our friendship and where it was going. You see, seeing as she was the most popular girl in school, she didn't want to become friends with you two, that's why she acted the way she did around you guys… so she gave me a decision, her or you two. I chose you two, obviously, because I knew you two would never put me in that kind of position and that you guys loved me for who I am, not how rich I am." Demi finished, I looked up to see her crying.

"Demi, I'm so sorry you had to make that kind of decision. You're right, I, we… would never put you in that kind of situation. Ever. I'm glad you chose us because I couldn't imagine life without you Demi."

"Thanks Em. I love you."

"Demi, I am too sorry. I honestly am, I know how close you and Selena were. I can't believe she would do that to you! You were like family to that girl… I love you Dem." I stated, then walking around to give her a hug. She hugged me back and I felt Emily join in.

"I never want to lose you guys, I love you." Demi said, breaking away from the hug smiling. "Also, you should know that that's not also what happened." She said, looking at me in the eye.

"What else dem?" Emily asked quietly.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning, the summer before freshmen year I did something very horrible, I'm still ashamed of myself to this day. I was dating this boy, his name is Henry and we dated for about a year when we finally had sex, he was the one I lost my virginity too. The week before eight grade got out, I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared, I told my mom and after a couple days we finally made the decision that it was best for me to get an abortion. So she made the appointment and we went a week later. I cried for a month straight, I didn't sleep or eat, it was like I was morning my unborn baby. I told Selena and she promised me she wouldn't tell anybody. Henry never knew, I didn't want to tell him because I didn't have the heart to tell him I killed our baby. In July, Selena threw a party for her birthday and we got drunk, we had a small fight and I left, alone. The next day I went to her house to apologize, only to find her in her bed naked with… Henry. I remember dropping to the floor, screaming and crying. I honestly couldn't believe she could do that to me. They woke up then and Selena ran over to me in a sheet and tried to calm me down, and hit her and Henry broke us up. I then ran out and I didn't speak to either of them, until Selena came by and apologized, she guilt tripped me into thinking that we couldn't lose our friendship over some boy. So I forgave her… Until February, when she told Henry one night about the baby, then she made me chose her or you two. So I just walked out and still haven't spoken to her to this day." Demi ended the story with tears. I rubbed my hand on her back.

"I don't blame you if you think I'm an evil person, because I am." Demi chocked out, still crying.

"No! Demi, you're not an evil person, you just weren't ready to become a mother. There is nothing wrong with that." I quickly told her. I sat next to her so that she was in the middle, and held her while she drifted into sleep. I looked at Emily who also managed to fall asleep, so I got up and grabbed my cell phone. I needed to hear his voice before I fell asleep. I quickly dialed the familiar and went into the master bathroom. It rang twice before I picked up.

"Hello." He sounded like he just woke up.

"Nick, I miss you. I just wanted to hear your voice. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, I just fell asleep like ten minutes ago. I was out with the boys. I miss you too babygirl."

"Really? What time is it anyway?" I let out a laugh.

"It's 12:52."

"Oh, sorry babe… I didn't realize how late it was. I just wanted to talk to you before I went to bed, I wanted to hear your voice."

"It's okay, I didn't call because I thought you and the girls would have been sleeping. I love you Mi, Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow… or in my dreams." I heard him laugh.

"Goodnight Nicholas.." I said, smiling before ending the call.

I crept back into the bedroom and crawled into the bed, and before I knew it, I drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: I know, it sucked. I know, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be better, I promise! I will be doing some major skipping ahead though. So, what did you think about the whole Selena/Demi thing? Was it good. Oh, and will Selena's plan work? Find out! Please review! Hope you guys are enjoying your summer.**


End file.
